Black Lagoon: The Third Barrage
by Heroic-Alliance
Summary: Set five years after the Second Barrage, Ronapur has fallen under the control of a tech corporation known as Yamato Enterprises, with its red sun shining the light of control. Revy must fight rival gangs and work with familiar faces to save Roanapur...
1. Prolouge

_Roanapur...Home. At least it was before I fucked everything up. _

_Hello, my name is Rebecca Lee, or you can call me Revy. After I killed Ginji, me and Rock are back at Roanapur, back with the Lagoon Company. Suddenly a mega tech corporation known as Yamato Enterprises owns the majority of the city, with its orange sun logo on everything from the mall, the nuclear plant, the university, hotels, and even the hospital is owned by the Yamato Corporation. The guy who owns it is a handsomer, sexier version of Donald Trump, and a lot thinner. Five years after Ginji was defeated, in the year 2002, everything me, Rock, and the Russians fought for has been wasted away. Aw shit, here we go again... _


	2. Shop 'Till Ya Drop

Me, Rock, Dutch, and Benny were united once again in good old Roanapur, sitting in the Lagoon Company HQ lounge.

"All right!" Dutch began. "Since Revy is back with us, we will each do an errand with her. Rock will take Revy shopping for new clothes and a haircut, and Benny will help Revy tag up the Paradise Valley turf."

"Who the fuck is a Paradise Valley?" I asked.

"Paradise Valley is the Roanapur branch of the Jamaican Mafia." Dutch answered. "They smuggle and transport drugs here, and their main product codenamed, _pixie dust_."

"Who is running the Roanapur branch?" I asked.

"A man named Winston Lewis, better known by his nickname, Mr. Sunflower." Dutch answered. "He got the name because he uses sunflower oil in his illegal drug formulas."

"Whoever this Sunflower fuck is, I am going to reign like winter over that yellow fuck face of his!" I said.

"I, on the other hand, will take you to eat, Revy." Dutch said to me. "You need to eat to keep your strength."

"As long as it doesn't contain too many vegetables, I am fine, because who do people think I am, a fucking goose?" I said.

"Classic Revy." Dutch said to me."Who do you want to go with first?"

"I will go with Rock to take me shopping and get a haircut, because I could use a new look because I am older." I said.

"Sounds great!" Rock replied. Rock and I got in the car and drove to the Roanapur mall, and it was owned by the Yamato corporation, with the orange sun all over the mall.

"Look, there is a Hot Topic, I am sure you will love that!" Rock said.

"Hell yea, let's go to Hot Topic!" I said. When I walked in Hot Topic, it was right up my alley, there were t shirts from my favorite bands, and spiked collars, and leather jackets, oh I loved it here. I picked out some olive green shorts, a spiked belt, a longer black tank top, and two black boots. We paid for our merchandise, and I tried it on, and looked hella badass. We stopped at the mall's hair salon, titled _Bob Mule _and went inside.

"Can I get you a haircut?" the lady said.

"Indeed!" I replied. When I got my hair done, my bangs were cut off and my hair was swept back down. I was a much older woman now, but I was still same old me. Me and Rock headed back to the headquarters, and I was looking even more badass than me five years ago.

"Damn, Revy, you're even more badass than normal!" Dutch said.

"Thanks, Dutch!" I remarked. "Benny, let's tag up some Paradise turf!"

"Ok, the spray paint cans are in the garage." Benny commented. We went to the garage to begin the tagging.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Tagging Up Turf

This is the part of the story where the hero gets the call to action, where the plot mountain's hiking trail begins to gain altitude. When I am going with Benny to tag the Paradise turf, odds are that Sunflower fuck is going to come at me. If I am lucky he won't show, but if I am unlucky, his goon squad will show. So, I was driving in the car with Benny, listening and singing along to All Star by Smash Mouth, and when we got to the Paradise turf, there was the Paradise tags, a green skull with swirls in its eyes.

"Ok, Revs, tag that son of a bitch!" Benny said, handing me a spray paint can. I tagged over the green skull and wrote, _Paradise Valley Sucks Ass. _

"Good, now go get the next one!" Benny said. I ran to the next tag, and drew a skull and swords in black for the Lagoon Company. I went to the last one and tagged the same thing, but I was stopped by the Jamaicans, who had green headbands and dark green suits and button down shirts. Mr. Sunflower showed up, wearing a yellow suit and vest with a green shirt and black tie, having dreadlocks and a beard, smoking a cigar.

"Hey Sunflower fuck!" I asked. "You met the samurai who smells of sunflowers?"

"Shut up, you bastard!" Sunflower said, and fired his cane gun at me. I took out his men with my two pistols, but Sunflower escaped in his green limo. I got to the car, and asked Benny to take me back home.

"Let's get the hell outta here!" I said. Me and Benny drove back to the Lagoon HQ, and reunited with Dutch, ready for me and Dutch to go for some grub. At last the fun mission was about to begin.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Del Chicken

I met with Dutch to agree on a place to eat, and we chose Del Chicken. Rock came with us, and we drove to Del Chicken and placed our orders.

"What will you have?" The man behind the counter said.

"I will have two chicken burgers for me and Rock, with two large fries and two large sodas!

"I will have two number 9's, a number nine large, a number six with extra dip, two number 45s, one with cheese, and a large soda." Dutch said. Dutch drove us to the pay window, but Paradise Valley showed up, with green low-riders, and they chased us away.

"No, I got ketchup all over the seat!" Rock complained.

"Will you put your food down and start popping some Paradise?" I said to Rock.

I shot the windshields, taking out the drivers, but more showed up. Some green SUVs came tailing us, but I wielded an assault rifle with one hand, taking out all those motherfuckers just like that.

"Back to the base!" Dutch said. He drove us back to the base, and when we got there, we were offered a job from Balalaika.

"Balalaika, long time no see!" Dutch said over the phone.

"Listen, I know the deals Paradise Valley is running." She said. "They have a drug farm outside of town which grows sunflowers used to make illegal pixie dust from their sunflower oil ."

"So, we destroy the farm?" Dutch asked.

"Fuck yea, we are burning it down!" Balalaika replied.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Barn Burners

The Lagoon HQ

Balalaika came to talk to us, appearing splendid as ever. She had her Hotel Moscow crew with her, giving us advice.

"Now that I have you all here, here are the plans for destroying the farm." She said. "Revy, here are some Molotovs for torching the sunflowers." She handed me the Molotovs. "Do you know how to use them?"

"Yes, Balalaika, I know how to throw a fucking bottle!" I said sarcastically.

"Ok, and Rock, you will destroy the farm equipment with these satchel charges." Balalaika handed Rock the Satchels.

"Dutch, you will destroy the farm house, and me and Benny will kill the Jamaicans on the farm."

"Sounds like a plan!" I said. We drove up to the farm and began the assault.

"Revy, throw the Molotovs at the sunflowers!" Balalaika said to me over the phone. I threw the bottles at the field of sunflowers, torching the field, igniting a fiery blaze. Rock placed the satchels on the farm equipment, and Dutch was killing guys inside the farmhouse.

"Me and Benny will hold up Paradise." Balalaika said to Dutch over the phone. "You find the gas tank and ignite a gas trail to blow up the house." Dutch found the gas tank, drew a gasoline trail from the basement to the outside of the farmhouse. He shot the trail and the house exploded.

"Rock, detonate the charges!" Dutch told Rock.

"Roger!" Rock said. He detonated the charges, destroying the farm equipment. The Paradise drug farm was up in flames and smoke.

Paradise Valley HQ

Mr. Sunflower came to see his lieutenant, Ted Gordon. Ted was jamming to reggae music on the radio, but Mr. Sunflower took the radio and smashed it on the ground.

"What the hell, Gordon!" Sunflower said. "How could you be this incompetent to let our farm get destroyed."

"I...I..." Gordon told Sunflower, trying to say something.

"Speak, mon!" Sunflower said.

"I used to be buddies with this guy named Benny, he was my friend in high school." Gordon remarked. "We used to do the school's broadcasting club together."

"Tell me, where is this Benny?" Sunflower asked.

"He rolls with the Lagoon Company." Gordon said. "I will find him and kill him, is that ok?"

"That will teach them a lesson." Sunflower commented.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Cappin' the Captain

Lagoon HQ

Benny was sleeping at night, while Ted Gordon snuck in undetected, taking Benny away in his SUV, driving to a nightclub owned by Paradise Valley, and snuck him in the back door in the bar room, holding him hostage under the dance floor. Morning came and I awoke. Now, I know what you are saying. Hasn't this already been done before? Well, yes, but nothing is really original these days, in fact, nothing really has been. Even something like Dragon Ball was ripped from an old eastern fairy tale, and Dragon Ball has been the ground work for modern anime, but not this anime, fuck no. We got no superpowers or none of that shit. And I am not your typical anime hero, and I am not your typical anime heroine. I am something entirely different. So back to the plot, I told the crew that Benny was gone, and I got a phone call from a dude named Ted Gordon.

"If you want to see Benny again, meet me at Yaoi on Ice!" I said.

So I drove the car to Yaoi on Ice, and got inside, to be met with Paradise Valley soldiers. I took them out, got inside, dived under the dance floor, did a superhero landing, and found out that Benny was tied up.

"Let Benny go!" I said.

"Can't do that!" Gordon replied. He shot Benny, feeding a bullet to his mouth, like a mother would feed some peas to her baby. Instead of, _here comes the plane_, it was _here comes the bullet train speeding at 1000 miles an hour into your fucking mouth, you asshole. _

"Benny!" I screamed. "GORDON YOU BASTARD!" I fired bullets at Gordon, chipping his bald head, but he pulled out a crowbar, but I shot off his hand holding the crowbar. I grabbed it, and cracked his skull like an egg, a bloody, graphic, gory, egg. I would not want the Easter Bunny to leave me that egg in my basket.

It was a sad day at Benny's funeral, The funeral was held at the Ripoff Church. The Lagoon Company, Hotel Moscow, and Mr. Chang, along with Shenhua, Lotton, Biu Yen, and Frederica Sawyer, all dressed in black suits. Sister Yolanda began the speech.

"Friends, we are gathered today to honor the wonderful life of Benny, dropout from the University of Florida, but skilled with engineering. He may have had slip ups in life, but none of that matters now." He was the tech guy, the driver, the captain of the ship, and now the tech guy of the angels now." People cried. "May him rest in peace." I came to say a few words.

"Listen, Benny was a good man, and I hope you all remember that, but he is also a fucking martyr for our cause!" I said in a strong, aggressive manner. "He died for the cause to take back Roanapur City from Yamato and their associates, Paradise Valley, Les Saints, and the Shariah Alliance."

"Wait, Yamato is working with Islamic terrorists?" said a voice, an agent known as Agent Rohan, a CIA agent who had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a navy blue suit and a black tie. Rohan was up to something. He called his phone, alerting the president.

"President Trevor Scott, there are Islamic terrorists in Roanapur, deploy the National Initiative of Gang Horde Termination, or NIGHT to Roanapur, and smite those jihadi parasites."

"Roger." Trevor said. "Even if Roanapur has to be destroyed and thousands of civilian lives have to be lost, I will do whatever it takes to win the war on gang violence and terrorism."

"Ok, didn't mean it like that." Rohan said.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Nightfall

Lagoon HQ

Me, Rock, and Dutch were sitting and drinking Heineken, when suddenly, Dutch got a call from Mr. Sunflower.

"Dutch, this is Sunflower." he said. "Meet me at Roanapur Park and we will discuss a special deal I have proposed."

"We got a job offer from Paradise Valley." Dutch said.

"After we burned down their farm?" I asked. "Sunflower must be up to something."

"That's not his name!" Dutch remarked. "His name is Winston Lewis. Also, we should trust him, because those Muslim terrorists could be a bigger threat, and we would need his assistance."

"Sounds good." Rock said. "With Benny gone, I will drive up to the location." We got in the vehicle, and Rock drove us to the park, meeting Winston playing the steel pan, playing Day-O, asking for money set in a bin.

"Winston, why the fuck are you offering us a job after the farm thing?" I asked.

"I am not here to fight, I am here to ask for your help." Lewis answered. "There are bigger fish in the sea, and when there are bigger fish, the smaller fish have got to unite with each other."

"Are you saying that Paradise Valley starts collaborating with Hotel Moscow and the Hong Kong Triad?" Rock asked.

"We will do whatever we can to stop those guys." Winston pointed to some white trucks with men in blue and white armor coming out of them, shooting blue lasers at us.

"Everyone in the car, now!" Dutch said. We jumped in the car with Sunflower, and headed in the strip club's back door. There was a blue and silver staff car, with the Rising Moon flag, a Japanese flag with a blue moon instead of a red sun. Rohan was driving the car, and was with his girl, Agent Amelia Wright, who had blonde curly hair, sporting purple and black attire.

"Commander Jackson, the Lagoon Company have escaped with the leader of Paradise Valley into the strip club." Rohan said over the two way radio.

"I will send a platoon of units to intercept and destroy!" Jackson said.

"Copy that." Rohan answered, ending transmission.

We got up on the roof, and were surrounded by some space age shit, some VTOLs which looked like something from Mobile Suit Gundam, and dropships dropping off blue and white soldiers, firing lasers at us. We got to cover, and fired at them. I used my pistols, Rock with his pistol, Dutch with his shotgun he held with one hand, and Winston with his cane gun he held with one hand.

"Surrender now, we have you surrounded!" the NIGHT soldiers said. We ignored them and kept firing, but more came.

"You are only making this harder on yourselves!" The NIGHT soldiers said, getting angry. They sent in a Star Fox Land-Master like tank and it fired its laser cannon at us. It did barrel rolls, and fired its mini guns.

"How are we supposed to beat that thing?" Rock asked.

"We aren't." I said. "But we can hijack it." I went up to the tank, and hijacked it. Dutch and the others got in the tank. I drove the tank off the roof, and was driving it to the Lagoon Company Headquarters. Eventually, the vehicle got there, locked away in the underground garage.

"What the hell, Dutch!" I said. "I signed up for killing gangbangers, not some government space force!"

"Two Hands, being a mercenary means dealing with whatever comes your way." Dutch explained. "It's like a cereal box. You don't pick your prize."

"Whatever." I said.

"Eh calm down, woman!" Winston said. "By the way, Paradise Valley has been eradicated by NIGHT since they arrived in Roanapur, and I am all that is left. Only the Les Saints are partners with Yamato now."

"What about the Shariah Alliance?" Rock asked.

"Yamato stopped rolling with them after he was under investigation for rolling with them." Winston answered.

"Sounds like a dick move." I added.

"The Shariah Alliance is the common enemy of us and NIGHT, so we should be able to bargain with them." Winston added. "But for now, let's focus on doing NIGHT's job for them, by taking out those Islamic terrorists."

"Sounds like a plan!" I said, agreeing with Winston.

"Now that Benny is gone, who's the captain of our ship?" Rock asked.

"I am the captain now." Winston answered.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Farm League

Indian Ocean

We were moving along well, sailing smoothly, approaching India.

"This is the captain speaking." Winston announced. "It seems Al Queda has opened a franchise in India, where the Shariah Alliance is from. However, the Shariah Alliance is part of the farm league of Islamic terrorism, made up of the Emerald Knights, an A class affiliate of the Taliban, and the Sons of Allah, a B class affiliate of Al Queda."

"Seems Islamic terrorism is more about hate than actual Islam." Dutch remarked. "They twist the Quran into a corrupt, destructive, hateful agenda."

"There are some Shariah Alliance boats coming from the Indian shores." Rock said. "Revy, do your stuff!" I turned on my iPod and "Gotta Tell You" was playing. I fired a shotgun with one hand, blowing up a boat. I turned and fired it again, blowing up another boat. I jumped and slow motion glided, firing my pistols, killing terrorists on boats on both sides of me. I jumped on boat after boat, killing terrorists and blowing up boats. I hijacked a boat, crashing it into other boats. There was an explosion, but I avoided it. I found the last boat, boarded it, and was met with a warm welcome. There was a horde of jihadi soldiers in earth toned attire and everyone had either an RPG or an assault rifle. I got to cover and had to take them out with my two pistols. One creeped behind me with an assault rifle, and I took him out. I picked up the assault rifle and fired at the terrorists, killing every one in sight. Capping Islamic terrorists, I found one left behind some C4. I placed it on the fuel tank, and got to the bridge.

"Freeze!" The captain said. I grabbed him.

"Tell me where the main engine is!" I yelled.

"It's down the hall to the left, and at the bottom of the stairwell!" he said.

"Thank you." I snapped the captain's neck. I ran for the stairs, and got to the main engine, and placed the bomb on the engine. Now I had to get out of there before the timer expires. I ran for the escape motorboat, and sailed away, ready to get back to the Lagoon ship. I pressed the detonator, and blew the Shariah ship, blowing up their supply of arms and cargo for the Shariah Alliance in Thailand. I got a call from Rohan.

"Who the fuck is this?" I asked rudely.

"This is Agent Rohan of the CIA, and an associate of the NIGHT organization." Rohan said. "Listen, I want to congratulate you for doing our job for us, because it spares me some work, and gives me more time for kicking back and relaxing, ya know."

"I don't want to be taking credit for the work of an asshole like you." I said.

"Yes, but here's the deal." Rohan began. "I will hire you and the Lagoon Company as mercenaries with a bounty on the one and only Oman-Al Salaam, leader of the Shariah alliance."

"How much is it worth?" I asked.

"200 million dollars." Rohan answered. "Get him and the four of you are millionaires!"

"Well, if it pays well, then I will accept the deal." I said.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Lagoon Dark Thirty

NIGHT Fortress: Roanapur

Me and the Lagoon Company were in the briefing room with Todd Jackson, the Commander of NIGHT, who was dark skinned and had a long trench coat and an eyepatch on his right eye.

"I am here to talk to you about the NIGHT initiative." Todd began. "At NIGHT, we believe in eliminating gang violence around the world, as well as affiliates of major terrorist organizations, which we have been dealing with since 9/11. As mercenaries of the Lagoon Company, we hired you to join us in the fight against international crime." Rohan came into the room, with Amelia.

"The bounty on Mr. Salaam is 20 mil, and we will divide the money evenly amongst the four of you once you found him." Rohan began. "His whereabouts are as far as we know, a fortress in the middle of the Thai Jungle." This fortress was seen on our satellites, located near a blue lake in the jungle of Thailand."

"We will find him and cap his ass!" Dutch said.

"Take our Mega Jet, located in the hangar, it is large enough to hold a four person ground vehicle that you will use to infiltrate the fortress." We went outside to the hangar, and got the jet. We flew to the Thai Jungle, landing the plane in the shallow water.

"Sunflower, deploy the ground vehicle!" I said. We got in the ground vehicle and drove through the jungle and found a penthouse apartment that was forest green to blend in with the jungle, and had brown trim and supports.

"Think we can park and get inside?" Rock asked.

"Fuck no, we are crashing through the wall!" I said. This is the climax of the story, the turning point, the point where shit hits the fan, you know, your Rebel Alliance vs. The Death Star, your Fellowship against Sauron, and for anime its your North and East Command vs Father, your Zero Requiem, and your Retake Wall Maria and overthrow the government. Here, this is the beginning of the plot roller coaster reaches its point where you don't know where the tracks went, so shit is going to hit the fan. Now all you people reading this fanfic, this is gonna get real intense, just as a word of warning. So where were we? Oh yea, right, the apartment. We broke in and got in the apartment, shooting the bodyguards.

"Me and Winston will hold our position, you and Rock go and find Salaam!" Dutch said to me.

"Right!" Rock said. Me and Mr. Japanese walked up the stairs.

"Rock, get down to cover and don't make a sound!" I said. We stayed quiet and I watched the development of missiles that were headed to major Western cities, evidenced by the names of the cities written on them. Some read; New York, London, Paris, Berlin, Chicago, Atlanta, Seattle, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Venice, Ontario, Vancouver, Mexico City, Rio, and even Buenos Aires. Why the fuck does a farm team of Al-Queda care so much about Argentina? That's beside the point. Who was overseeing the development of the missiles was Balalaika and Chang. That's right, my old boss and the lady who used to hire us all the time is working with terrorists.

"Hey, that's Balalaika, and Chang!" Rock said. "They are working with the enemy!"

"No use going after them now." I responded. "Our top priority is Salaam." We sneaked through the hallway, and found Salaam sitting in his room, eating Lays Potato Chips and Doritos, drinking Mountain Dew and Monster, and playing Halo on his Xbox.

"Seriously, this is the global threat we are dealing with?" I questioned. "Someone who sits on his ass eating like a pig and playing video games non stop!"

"I have nothing else to do, because if I show my face in the world, I will be killed." Salaam said.

"Well can't you just work on developing weapons or something instead of playing that fucking game, because look at you, _take a fucking shower!_"

"Revy, don't encourage him, he is a dangerous man." Rock said.

"You bad man, Mr, you bad man!" Salaam said. Rock pulled out his gun and shot the TV.

"But I was winning!" Salaam said.

"Winning or not, you are a global threat and you are sucking Bin Laden's dick!" Rock shouted.

"Allah shall send you to Jahannam for using such language!" Salaam said. "To Jahannam with you! You shall be punished for your actions in God's name! Allahu Akbar! Me and Rock shot Salaam simultaneously in the head, watching him bleed to death.

"What do we do now?" Rock asked.

"We focus on killing Balalaika, then Chang, and then we get Yamato for funding these terrorists in the first place." I answered. I got a phone call from Rohan, and answered.

"Did you kill that son of a bitch?" Rohan asked.

"Yea." I answered.

"Was it worth it?" Rohan commented.

"Hell yea." I replied.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Farewell, Balalaika

NIGHT Fortress, Roanapur

"Well Done, team!" Todd said. "I will transfer 5,000,000 American dollars to your respective bank accounts. You can go to the bank to exchange that into 153,160,000 Baht if you like."

"Will do." Rock said.

"Indeed." Winston added.

"I am up!" Dutch added.

"Sounds cool!" I remarked. We stopped at the bank and exchanged half of that for Thailand Baht, and stopped at a local tea shop so I could tell Dutch and Winston what me and Rock saw.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but..." Rock said to Dutch.

"Balalaika is a snake, she and Mister Chang are working with the Shariah Alliance!" I said, finishing Rock's sentence.

"That bastard!" Dutch commented. "After all the times she hired us, this is how she repays us, by working with the terrorists?"

"Seems like she plotted this the whole time." I remarked. "Balalaika may have support from the Les Saints, so we should be on the lookout for some purple guys."

"What about Hotel Moscow?" Rock asked.

"Hotel Moscow is out of business." Winston explained. "Once NIGHT was deployed to Roanapur, all the Russians are either dead or busted by Rohan. As for the Hong Kong Triad, many of them have either been killed, arrested or they dropped their flags and are in exile."

"Come, we got to get Balalaika." Dutch ordered. "There are some Les Saints on the roof of the Yellowflag Bar. We will get on the roof and take them out!" So we got on the roof and encountered the Les Saints, each with shotguns and assault rifles. Winston threw three grenades at them, blowing them up in seconds, and leaving a slight crack in the roof of the building, since the roof was heavily enforced. The leader of the Saints, Mr. Stefan Pascal was making a run for it. I quickly pulled the trigger on my Cutlass, and the bullet hit Stefan in the head. We got to the ground floor and saw Balalaika escape to the sea. We pursued Balalaika in the Lagoon ship. She was fleeing in a speedboat, but she was no match for a pirate cruiser.

"Two hands, take this Heat Seeking Rocket Launcher, it will lock on to Balalaika, taking her out. Dutch handed me the launcher, and I locked on to Balalaika's boat, and fired away. The boat exploded, and that bitch was no more.

"This is Todd." Todd said over the phone. "Did you kill Balalaika?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Good." Todd said. "I will pay you a cut of 16 million dollars in Thai Baht, and I will transfer each of your friends a cut as well."

"That's cool." I remarked.

"Listen, Chang's bounty is 24 million, so I will transfer you a cut of six million once Chang is dead." Todd replied.

"Roger that." I answered, ending the phone call.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Zaijian, Chang

Lagoon Company HQ

Todd had transferred us the money to our accounts, and it was official that we were rich. Rohan called me on the phone, and I answered.

"Listen, this is Rohan." Rohan said. "Mister Chang is a big one. He is worth 100 million dollars, because this guy rolls with the most notorious chapter of the Chinese Triads. Bring him down and I will pay you 25 million dollars."

"Sounds like a plan." I said.

"It won't be easy." Rohan explained. "I hooked you up with some electronic shit that could help you find Chang via GPS satellite." Rohan hung up the phone, and I looked at the satellite feed.

"All right listen up!" Dutch announced. "Rohan hooked us up with some electronic shit and some GPS satellites, so I want someone watching the monitors 24/7 no excuses!"

"Sir!" Me and Rock said in unison. Chang was driving in a 2002 black Cadillac Deville limo headed to the Roanapur mall.

"We found the limo!" Me and Rock said in unison.

"Hop in the car, we are driving over there!" Dutch said. We drove to the Roanapur mall and saw the limo drive by. It was hit by a bus and rolled over. Chang escaped, and we followed him inside. We followed Chang through the hallways, running past goth girls, boys, punks, old ladies, performers, and much more. We found him in the central square, and were pointing four guns at him, me, Rock, Dutch, and Winston.

"All right, let's not get off on the wrong foot here." Chang said.

"You betrayed me when you were developing weapons for terrorists!" I remarked.

"That's because the Hong Kong Triad is no more, they were eradicated by NIGHT, which you kiss ass to!" Chang commented. "I trusted you, and you just sell out to law enforcement?"

"I trusted you, and you just sell out to Islamic terrorism." The four of us shot at the same time, killing Chang.

"Good job, folks!" Rohan said over the phone. "I will pay you your money, but I have one last job for you to do."

"Spill it!" I said.

"Kenji Yamato, the CEO of Yamato Enterprises is worth 20 billion dollars." Kill him and I will transfer you cuts of the 20 billion." Rohan said. He hung up the phone.

"Well crew, this is our last stand of this season, so make it count!" Dutch said to all of us.

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	12. Top of the Tower

Yamato Tower, Outside

Mr. Yamato was at a rally, speaking to the crowd of people and Yamato fans.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it has been an honor to serve Roanapur with gentrifications." He began. "I am under investigation for working with terrorists, but these accusations of me working with a farm organization of Al-Queda are false, and anyone who believes them is an absolute piece of shit."

"Excuse me, Mr. Yamato?" a reporter said. "These accusations are very real."

"No, they aren't." Yamato said.

"Yes, you colluded with Islamic terrorists!" The reporter said.

"No collusion!" Yamato shouted. I did a Spider Man jump and fired at Yamato.

"That is a goddamn lie!" I said.

"Who the fuck are you?" Yamato asked.

"My name is Rebecca Lee, or you can call me Revy." I answered. "I am one step closer to capping your ass and living like a billionaire!"

"Try and catch me!" Yamato escaped in his limo, headed up to the Yamato Tower.

"Did you kill that asshole Yamato yet?" Rohan asked.

"No, I haven't." I answered. "He has got the Yamato Tower on lockdown."

"Take a VTOL and destroy the power stations!" Rohan said. He sent me a VTOL, and I got in. I flew up the tower, took out the power stations, and flew to the top of the tower. There were men in orange shirts with black armor attacking me, but I took them out with ease. Yamato sat in his chair, drinking whiskey and sitting in his throne of entitlement.

"Greetings, Revy." He said.

"If you are going to monologue like some shounen anime villain, save it, because let's cut to the me kicking your ass!" I told Yamato.

"Precisely." Yamato said. He pulled out guns from underneath his suit and fired at me. I got to cover. Yamato pulled out an AK 47 from his desk and fired at me. I used a precise pistol shot to knock the rifle out of his hand, disarming him. I then charged at him and pointed a my Cutlass at him.

"All right, let's not get off on the wrong foot here." Yamato explained. "The only reason I sided with terrorists was because they threatened me and forced me to give them what they want, but the Shariah Alliance is no more Now you have the biggest fan of the Lagoon Company running..." I would let him finish, but I shot him at point blank range, sending him falling to his death. Rohan, Amelia, and Todd came inside, along with Dutch, Rock, and Winston.

"Where have you been?" I told the group.

"Traffic." Todd explained. "Now that Yamato is dead, in addition to paying the billion dollars to your account, we talked to Yamato's son, Himura Yamato, and he said to offer the Yamato-Lagoon Merger, which means the Lagoon Company will merge with Yamato Industries, creating an era of movie deals, sponsorships, and much more."

"We will be famous?" Rock asked.

"Yes." Himura said. He looked effeminate, having long black hair and eyeshadow.

"The Lagoon-Yamato Merger shall be voted on by all of us." Himura began. "All in favor?" Everyone raised their hands, including me, because after all I have done, I deserve to kick back a little.

"Good." The Lagoon Company and Yamato Enterprises are now all in one!"

"So I guess this is good bye now." Rohan said to me.

"I guess it is." I replied.

"If you screw up one bit with all this wealth, NIGHT is going to put you down." Todd remarked.

"I know, Todd." I commented, waving good bye. I called the phone.

"Who are you calling now?" Rock asked.

"Our ride." I answered. A helicopter was on the helipad, and the Wizard himself, Lotton, was piloting it. We got on board, and flew over the city.

"What now?" Rock asked.

"This is our city, so we do whatever the fuck we want." I answered.

THE END


	13. Epilouge

_After Yamato fell to his death and we flew over Roanapur, each of us went our own separate ways. Me and Rock moved to Los Angeles and bought a mansion, since it was halfway between Japan and New York, where I am from. Dutch became an executive of the Lagoon-Yamato Media group's marketing, and Winston lived a happy life in Hawaii where it was quiet and peaceful. Since we became billionaires, everyone has gone their own paths, and all that remains is me and Rock. Maybe Rock might go his own separate way. But anyways, while we are in LA, I got paid to endorse Pepsi, Jeep, State Farm, and even endorse Taco Bell. All was well in the world, for now that is. As Porky Pig once said, Dee Dee Dee, that's all folks. _


End file.
